A Flicker of Light
by Vinepoppy
Summary: Newt and Co. are captured but as they escape Tina is injured and Newt must save TINA! kissing, no smut
1. Chapter 1

**All righty, I'm gonna try a Newtina fanfic. No lemons, smut or language. There is blood though, and kissing. This happens sometime after FBAWTFT. I'm pretending that Newt is now engaged to Leta Lestrange, although he's realizing that he doesn't love her as much as he did. Oh, and she doesn't really love him but still wants to marry him because I don't know why. Grindelwald has just captured Tina, Newt, and Queenie. Enjoy.**

Newt's eyes flew open. The last thing he remembered was Tina's terrified face as she was stupefied. Now, all three of them- Newt, Tina, and Queenie- were tied to a wall. Newt's two Thestrals were tied on the opposite wall. Right next the Grindelwald.

Newt couldn't turn his head very far, but he knew that the two girls were also awake. Grindelwald smiled nastily.

"Welcome... Welcome. You've arrived just in time for me to try my new weapon." He nodded to a glowing blue ball sitting in his lap. Newt started focusing on a way of escape. Grindelwald continued. "This weapon lets me control of one individual at a time... Like this."

With a shuddering gasp, Tina stiffened. Newt tried to look at her. Trembling, Tina had her will taken away from her. With unnatural strength, she ripped away from the wall and stumbled towards Grindelwald.

"Complete control..." Grindelwald grinned as he made Tina kneel before him. He removed his hand from the orb and Tina dropped to the floor as her will returned to her. With a cry, Newt's body stiffened and her also jerked away from the wall. Grindelwald took a knife and dipped it into a bubbling potion. The liquid didnt even drip off as he removed it. Instead, it seemed to crystallize around the blade. Grindelwald handed it to Newt. Newt didnt know what was happening. His own mind was floating inside the blue orb. Newt turned towards the Thestrals. He raised the knife, readying it for the kill-

With a cry, Tina leapt in front of the Thestrals. The knife didnt stop. It drove itself into her stomach, and she screamed in pain as the blade penetrate her and the poison started flowing through her veins. Newt's mind came back. "What have I done?!"

Suddenly, there was a bang, and Grindelwald slumped unconscious. Queenie had somehow taken a was and had knocked him out after quietly untying her ropes. "Teenie!" She cried, stumbling forward. With a tap of her wand, she unlocked the Thestrals. She climbed onto one, and Newt, carrying Tina in his arms, sat in the other. Tina whimpered and Newt looked at her worriedly. "Don't worry," he murmured. "I have you."

They arrived at Leta's house ina couple of hours. Tina had fallen unconscious, and her face was white than a dripped from the wound. Newt, unsure whether to leave the knife in or not, decided to leave it in before getting further advice.

"Newt?" Leta ran out of her small house. "What's-"

Newt slid off his Thestral and grabbed Tina. Queenie dashed over, her beautiful fave creased in panic.

"Do you have any medical supplies?" Newt gasped. Leta nodded silently and they dashed into her house. Newt gently laid Tina onto a couch. Lets ran over with a couple potions and some basic medical tools. Newt worried over her for a moment, before jerking out the knife. Tina whimpered in her unconsciousness. Blood flowed at a frighteningly fast pace out of the wound. Queenie cried silently behind them, while Leta watched Newt through narrowed eyes. The blood itself was concerning, but what was more concerning was that it was streaked with green.

"Newt?" Queenie whispered. "What's wrong with my Teenie?"

Newt didnt respond- he was too busy and too confused. After half an hour, Newt finally sat back.

"That's the best I can do," he said heavily. "I don't know what potion that was, but I've slowed the poison the best I could. We'll just have to wait and pray."

Two nights later, Tina still hadn't woken up. She had gotten worse. Newt, who was getting the first sleep he'd had in a while when suddenly Queenie burst into his room. "Tina- there's something wrong- she's twitching-"

twitching, newt thought as he rushed into the room, didnt describe it very well. It was more like convulsing. Spasms racked her small body and Newt's heart broke at the look of pain on he face. Suddenly, a thought came to him.

"Queenie where's my case?!" Newt asked her urgently.

"Under your bed but-"

"Keep an eye on Tina. I might be able to save her!"

Newt stumbled into his case and started frantically searching for the small vial he had produced a week ago. There! He dashed back out and unscrewed it frantically. He poured some into Tina's mouth and some onto her wound. After a few moments, the convulsing stopped. A deathly stillness settled over the room. Leta shifted behind them.

"Is she okay now?" Queenie asked uncertainly.

"the antidote I put in her has temporarily... Shut her body down."

"YOU KILLED HER?!"

"No! Not exactly, at least. See, this antidote requires a... Stimulating experience to wake up the poisoned one. " Newt hesitated. "Queenie I don't know what you think of me, but-"

"OH." Queenie blushed as she read his mind."it's okay. Go ahead"

Newt turned back to Tina. She looked so peaceful, her pale face contrasting with her dark hair. Slowly, he bent over her. Hesitated. Bent closer. Hesitated more. Then finally, their lips met.

It wasn't a romantic kiss, but Newt felt his heart flutter as he kissed her. He was unaware of Leta walking out of the room behind him.

There was a gasp, and then a twitch. Tina's eyes fluttered open. Newt pulled away. Tina blinked a few times before letting out a moan.

"How do you feel?" Newt murmured.

"Horrible," Tina croaked. She didnt say anything else and Newt didn't prompt her to. He turned away as she fell asleep.

"She'll be okay, but she needs to stay in bed for at least a week-"

Queenie wrapped her arms around Newt. "Thank you so much for saving her. I couldn't live without her. "

"Neither could I," Newt said, then looked away in embarrassment. Queenie smiled softly. "Get some rest," she told him. "I'll wake you up if anything changes."


	2. Chapter 2

Newt stumbled to his room, suddenly exhausted. When he opened the door, however, he saw his rest would have to wait.

"Hello, Newt. I wanted to talk to you," Leta said innocently.

"Leta, dear, is now really the best time?" Newt mumbled as he made for his bed.

"Oh, it really can't wait," Leta drawled.

"Are you sure? Because I'm really tired and-"

"You love her."

There was a cold silence. Newt blinked. "What?"

You kissed her."

"To save her life! I didn't do it because I loved her. I do, but as a friend!"

Leta raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I see the way you look at her. Like she's the only girl in the world. You look at her like you've never looked at me," Leta complained

"She's just a friend!" Newt protested.

"No. She's closer to you than you know. She loves you back, too. Tell me Newt. Do you want to marry her?"

Newt gaped at her, but something in the back of his mind was greeting with her. "Of course not!"

"hmm. Well, the wedding is nearing in a few weeks, so I'm leaving tonight to go get the area ready and make preparations. Are you coming with me?" Leta's eyes glittered.

Newt knew if he said no, then that would prove Leta right, that he wanted to stay with Tina. But if he did go with her, then he would be leaving Tina alone, and if she got worse she could die.

"I-" Newt said desperately. "Yes. I"ll come with you."

Leta smirked. "Good. Get packing." And with that, she left the room.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Should have the third done soon. thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Newt sat in silence for a while, then turned and started packing. He didn't turn around when Queenie entered the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go, Queenie."

"What? Why?"

"I need to help Leta get ready for the wedding. She needs me."

"Tina needs you more! I don't know how to help her if she falls ill again."

"I'm sorry. I have to go," Newt said, still not looking at her.

"I don't believe it!" Queenie glared at him. "After everything Tina has done for you, you're just leaving her?"

"Look, if I stay, the wedding's off!" Newt frowned at her.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Queenie spat.

Newt stared at her. Queenie blushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean- it's just- look, you love her and I know it!"

"Not this again!" Newt said in exasperation. "Tina's my friend! Nothing else."

"I know that's true!"

"Really? How?" Newt snorted, and then realized that was a stupid question because duh, Queeie could read his mind.

"She loves you and it hurts her so much to see you following Leta around everywhere! She wishes you would just notice her but you have eyes only for Leta, and Tina doesn't say anything but I know she just wants to be with you-"

"I LOVE HER, OKAY?" Newt whirled around to face Queenie. His voice broke. "I... I love her. But I'm marrying Leta, and that's not changing. I wish I could be with Tina. But..." he shook his head and turned away.

"Stay. Just for one more day. Please?" Queenie begged him.

"...Fine. I'll tell Leta."

A day had passed, and although Tina was awake, she definitely wasn't walking yet. Newt grabbed his suitcase and walked out the door without looking back. He was adjusting his case to the thestral when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and his heart nearly stopped. Tina was standing on the front porch, looking like she was about to fall over.

In a flash, Newt was there, grabbing her as she collapsed into his arms.

"Tina?! What in the world are you doing out here, you're supposed to be resting!"

"I wanted to say goodbye to you," Tina murmured, looking into his eyes. Newt was suddenly very aware of his arms embracing her to keep her steady, and he looked away.

"I hope I'll see you soon," she continued. Hearing her voice almost made Newt's heart break. He wanted her so bad...

"Newt? Is everything oka-"

"No," Newt mumbled before pressing her lips against his. Tina stiffened in shock, but as the kiss continued she relaxed. Newt finally broke away and stared into her eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that," Tina whispered.

"I know," Newt murmured back, and then kissed her again. Their hearts were beating in sync and Newt gasped slightly as the kiss continued. Tina would moan occasionally as Newt dug his fingers into her hair and every so often their noses would brush. They opened and closed their mouthes to deepen the kiss, breathing with each other. It ended when Tina's body shuddered slightly, and with a jolt Newt remembered that she was still injured.

"Come on, let's get you back inside," he told her.

After he had laid her on the couch, he turned back to the door. He hesitated, then shook himself and left.

 **Several weeks later, at Newt and Leta's wedding**

"We are joined here today..." the priest started, but Newt was't even listening. He was busy watching Tina, who was sitting in one of the middle pews. She looked back at him, then broke eye contact and directed her focus to the priest. Newt's heart ached. Tina, still slightly pale but alive and well, determinedly ignored him. Their kiss was still fresh in Newt's mind, and nothing seemed to soothe the pain of their lips separating.

"Do you, Leta Lestrange, take Newton Scamander to be your husband?"

"I do," Leta said expressionlessly.

"And do you, Newton Scamander, take Leta Lestrange, to be your wife?"

Newt opened his mouth, but at that moment Tina met his eyes and the words dried on his tongue. The crowd watched expectantly. When it became clear that Newt wasn't going to answer, the priest cleared his throat. "Mr Scamander?"

"...No," Newt whispered.

"What?!" Leta hissed.

"I can't marry her," Newt said firmly. "She is a fine woman and I'm sure she'd be a fine wife, but I know I would not be a good husband... for I am in love with another woman."

The crowd gasped. The priest did not seem to know what to do. Newt walked down the altar steps and straight up to the row that Tina was sitting in. He kneeled down.

"Porpentina Esther Goldstein, will you marry me?" he asked solemnly. The crowd gasped again. Tina burst into tears and threw her arms around Newt. "Yes," she sobbed. Newt gently swept away her tears and kissed her forehead. With everybody still gaping at them, Newt and Tina, holding hands, walked out of the chapel together.

The end!

 **So yeah, hoped you liked it. Please review! See ya later**


End file.
